shivafandomcom-20200214-history
SENTINEL Power Scale
All races in the Known Universe are rated on the SENTINEL Power Scale. Most of the races in the Universe have their independent powers, but what they’re judged on by SENTINEL is control of their Auras. As the Auras serve as the source of power for a being's abilities, how much Aura an individual or species is able to generate indicates their place on the SENTINEL Power Scale. The ranking of aliens and various races is done by grade letters. E-class is the weakest class of aliens, only slightly stronger than ordinary humans. Meanwhile, the S-class is the strongest alien classification. Each class also has sub-divisions of lower (or -), middle, and upper (or +). For example, the B class has three subclasses: B-, B, and B+. The E rank consists of aliens that are generally stronger than regular humans, but can be matched by strong humans like June Hammer. The D rank consists of weaker but dangerous aliens. The C rank consists of very formidable aliens, like Ogres or base level sarans. The B rank is an extremely high rank, and is considered analogous to a SENTINEL Lieutenant. The A rank consists of aliens that are too strong for most to handle, and this is the class that SENTINEL Captains are at. The S rank consists of aliens that not even SENTINEL can control like the Magnificent 7. John and Cain were both born with S-Class power, and after the fight with Crash all of the Magnificent 7 are recognized as being S-Class. There is a rating over S-Class called Super S (abbreviated as SS), which refers to beings with godlike power. Until the appearance of the Oversarans, Crash was the only being in existence to be recognized as Super S. In some cases, the class rating of alien depends on the breed of alien. Most sarans, for example, are born with at least C-Class power. 'Power Levels' The various power levels break down in ascending order as follows: 'E-Class' Regarded as Average Class. This level corresponds to those possessing a negligable level of Aura. This level of power is common among those of significant spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. Examples: Psychic Humans, Elves, Rayploks, Omnians (Despite the powers they draw from solar energy, Omnians have weak Auras) 'D-Class' This level of Power corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of Aura, which is finely controlled. Races must be able to generate Auras at this level to be able to fly. Examples: Fairies, Truans 'C-Class' This level of Power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of Aura which is finely controlled. A being at this level is able to achieve the Cutting skill. Examples: Superhumans, Sarans, Ogres, SENTINELs 'B-Class' This level of Power corresponds to those possessing a great amount of Aura which is finely controlled. This level of Power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. Examples: Saran Heroes, SENTINEL Lieutenants 'A-Class' This level of Power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of Aura which is wild and untamed. This level has a possible tendency to leak from a person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way. Those of this level have no actual masterful control over their massive spiritual power, as it can affect those around them unintentionally. Examples: Saran Lords, Holy Warlords, SENTINEL Captains 'S-Class' The most powerful Class achievable by Mortals, an S-Class being is able to project an immense amount of Aura. The pressure from the Aura of an S-Class being can affect entire populations of low class races. Examples: Deathwalks, The Magnificent 7, Paladins Squad 0, SENTINEL Commander Solo 'SS-Class' This Power Level corresponds to individuals capable of generating a vast amount of Aura. Once one has entered the SS-Class they have usually become immortal. Any race or individual that possesses Power capable of smashing a planet is said to be this Class. Examples: Gods, Devils, Oversarans, the Holy Ghost, King Crash, Drake 'SSS-Class?' A ranking beyond SS-Class and exists as conjecture only. When he emerged, Satan demonstrated power such that he stood head and shoulders above other SS-Class beings that he was jokingly called SSS-Class. Examples: Satan 'Relationships' Trying to define how strong folks are in SHIVA and the relationship between one power class to another might be a touch stupid, since it’s very conditional and I’ve got many instances in the story when folks of one power class are able to stand up to people of a higher one. However, basically it breaks down like this. Each class is in a roundabout way 10 times stronger than the class preceding it. For instance, an S Class is about 10 times stronger than an A Class and it would take at least 10 A-Class warriors to match the power of 1 S-Class fighter. Power isn’t everything though, and the Power Scale only tracks Aura Output, not fighting ability. For this reason an extremely skilled person of a lower level could potentially fight to an effect well outside their Power Class. During the Saran Conquest and later, teams of 5 sarans generally 4 C-Class and one B-Class would be sent to exterminate a planet. These teams of 5 sarans were regularly capable of defeating SENTINEL Squads made up of 100 C-Class SENTINELs lead by a Sergeant. As most sarans are C-Class, the Deathwalks, who are all S-Class are said to be worth 1000 regular saran fighters. Despite this Cain stood head and shoulders above the others and when Sihara and Brevara attempted to stop him, he effortlessly defeated them both despite all 3 being S-Class at the time. During the fight with the God King, Crash, Cara’s S-Class power stood up to the SS-Class of Crash himself, and despite her not being able to win he was unable to truly defeat her either. An attempt at the consistency between the power classes is listed below. Read thusly, 1 SS Class has the Aura Output of 1000000 E Class beings, but even this is deceptive. The level of destruction from Class to Class is highly subjective, but some attempt to discuss it. When describing the expected power level of Crash, Hefe described the Power Classes to his brother thusly: “When I was in SENTINEL a big deal was made about the distinctions between the Power Classes so we’d know what we were up against when we took a job. Nevermind when whoever posted the job got the Power Class wrong… But anyway, when I became an Officer I was shown classified records of Crash to illustrate the upper levels. The lower Classes are a bit easier to define, with SS-Class kinda being a catchall term for any entity with power that’s off the scale. Think about it as the release of the Aura being like a bomb. An E-Class could level a building. A C-Class could level a city. An S-Class could level a country. An SS-Class could destroy an entire planet…”